rareearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
A human is any member of the race that emigrated to Wreel in search of a new home planet. The human planet, Earth, was crippled from the over-extraction of rare earth and a . Since their long voyage the race divided their loyalties between the Deist, the Consortium, and other smaller factions. Civil unrest was common aboard the ӓrk but has since waned due to the reduced tension provided by their successful mission. The mission, a 26 light-year trek, spanned two generations which has all but erased recollection of life on earth. Thanks to various technologies, 25% of humans that began the journey had reached Wreel. Of these humans only 10% remain alive today. Habitat Humans inhabit a vast arcology on the edge of the vertical halo of Wreel. This self-sustained biodome is powered by an array of solar cells soaking the energy from the red sun. Inside, the red sun is blocked by the opaque dome, light is emitted from LEDs that regulate the light-cycle of Earth. Within the arcology most humans live a life of distraction, wired into cybr, unaware of the great conflict and atrocities of their adopted home. Language Humans have a universal language that is designed to perfect their speach to optimize the efficacy of their voice-commands. It is interpreted by the tech as a english-pheonetic hybrid. Some Deist prefer the old-way - an enchanting amalgum of Korean and Finnish. Deist choose only to speak it among their network of kəˈbäl. The human race has mostly evolved into a blend of mocha with narrow features Sub-classes On Wreel, in addition to Homo sapiens, there are numerous other new classifications of humans. Leet : Main article: Leet Due to the scarcity of food and space aboard the ӓrk many people were housed in a cocoon that could sustain life with minimal nourishment. Linked to cybr, a virtual reality, these voyagers had the luxury of being anywhere their mental faculties could interpret. A drawback of this technology was revealed when the first wave of people linked into the cyber were awoken - they suffered from a range of mental deficiencies including depression, dementia and hallucinations. Due to the extreme nature of the illnesses, the remainder of the passengers were left inside their cocoons to prevent the mental distress. For generations they have been kept on life-support, living a virtual life within the cyber. The leet are a small sect of these passengers that live within a virtual, continually progressing game environment. When the Consortium realized that the leet could control external bots they began monetizing them. As the leet battle in simulated versions of reality the constructs they control are on the battlefield, their fire-power licensed to the highest bidder. Appearance The leet pilot the real world as constructs. These constructs vary in appearance by their intended function within battle. Leet are high in PSI but much of it is allocated to the wireless link between themselves and their surrogate. Gattaca : Main article: ''Gattaca A breed of genetically modified humans that possess greath Strength, Agility and Intellect. This sub-class is the byproduct of the Deist designed, Consortium implemented, creation of a perfect police force. The genetic make-up of each trooper is similar to the point that each individual Gattaca is essentially a clone with slight facial modifications. Their genetic information is stored in a database, ready to be reproduced upon a troopers demise. Appearance The gattaca are the only flesh and blood human combatant. They are encompassed in a sturdy EXO to protect them in-battle. They have the classic look of golden-era comic book super heroes and can be distiguished with classic ink and/or selective melanin boosted tattoos. Encephalon : ''Main article: Encephalon Encephalon are a combination of advanced robotics and the human nerve center, the brain. Encephalon rely on the attribute psionics (PSI) to control the cybernetic link between man and machine. Many encephalon were once masters of their mental form which made them masters of their physical self. The encephalon is piloted by the meditative mind of the buddhist/shinto practitioners - the combined philosophies have been adapted throughout the years and is a common faith among the Deist. Another form of encephalon is the rage driven constructs weilded by the Consortium as mercenaries. These sociopathic brains have the capacity of above-average psionics with the in-battle ability to further increase the attribute through rage. When rage criteria are met these encephalon unlock unique abilities to deal intense damage to multiple close-range targets. Paired with above-average armor and shielding this makes these mercenaries valuable as close-range combatants with bursts of high-damage attacks. Appearance :